


the cute things in life.

by IIzakuraII



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Breakfast, Christmas Shopping, Couch Cuddles, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Height Differences, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Naked Cuddling, Online Shopping, Picnics, Scary Movies, Shopping, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIzakuraII/pseuds/IIzakuraII
Summary: lonmista/merlonnie drabbles.
Relationships: Lonnie/Mermista (She-Ra)
Kudos: 5





	the cute things in life.

**Author's Note:**

> this that fluffy shit.

Tonight is Halloween night. Instead of going to any parties, Lonnie and Mermista decided watch a scary movie on Netflix and eat Jiffy Pop. They would go trick or treating but being 19 has some cons. However, they did leave out one of those 'take one' baskets. Lonnie and Mermista already know that nobody will take one. They wouldn't be shocked if all of the candy is gone.

* * *

Lonnie puts the Jiffy Pop on the stove while Mermista turns on a movie in the living room. 

"What movie do you want to watch?" Mermista asks from the couch. Lonnie looks up from the popcorn.

"Bride of Chucky. If they don't have it on there, Halloween."

Mermista groans. "Ugh! Halloween is soooo boring. You can literally see the murders a mile away. Bride of Chucky is funny. It isn't even scary. I want to watch something scary."

"Friday the 13th?"

"Again, not even scary."

"Nightmare on Elm street."

"It's not even on Netflix."

"How about Unfriended?" 

Mermista nods. "It'll do."

* * *

"Hey, I'm going to the bathroom for a bit. Mind watching the popcorn?" Lonnie says. Mermista groans as she walked to the stove to check on the popcorn.

"Only for a little bit."

"Thank you, 'Mista." Lonnie gives Mermista a kiss on her hand and walks to the bathroom. Mermista groans again. She didn't like popcorn at all. The way pebbles get stuck in her teeth suck. But, Lonnie was begging all day to watch horror movies and eat popcorn. Mermista didn't want to disappoint her. 

_POP!_ Mermista turns around. She smirks as she looks at the popcorn. Mermista has a plan in mind.

"The popcorn is ready?" Lonnie asks.

"You just heard the pop. Of course, it's done." Lonnie goes to grab the popcorn but Mermista grabs it first and lift it up beyond Lonnie's reaching height.

"Mermista!" Lonnie tries to jump but it doesn't work. Mermista laughs.

"Can't you reach it?" Mermista teases. 

"I'm trying to! You're mean." Lonnie turns around and folds her arms. Mermista couldn't take Lonnie seriously when she was pretending mad. She knew that Lonnie wasn't really angry. Lonnie looks like a toddler whenever she's pretending to be mad.

"Are you mad at me, Lon?"

Lonnie nods her head. Mermista puts down the Jiffy Pop and picks up Lonnie on her shoulder.

"HEY! Put me down!" Lonnie giggles as Mermista spins around.

"To the bedroom!" 

"What about the movie?"

"We can finish it later."

"What about my basket?"

"We can get a new one."

"Nuh-uh! That's my McDonald's bucket from 2010. You know how rare that is?"

"Fine. Go get it." Mermista takes Lonnie off her shoulder. Lonnie opens the door and grabs her basket. Almost all the candy was gone. There was about 16 pieces left.

"We got some left over. More for us."

"That's great."

Mermista peppers kisses all over Lonnie's face and picks up her bridal style.

"Bedroom?"

"To the bedroom we go!" Lonnie gives Mermista a kiss. Mermista runs to the bedroom so she and her lover can have some time together.


End file.
